(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a concentrate of an extract of a shellfish (exclusive of oyster). More particularly, the present Invention relates to a process for the preparation of a shellfish extract concentrate which is excellent in the hue and taste and is valuable as a natural seasoning, a base or additive of a seasoning or as a food. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a shellfish extract concentrate obtained according to this process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A shellfish extract contains large amounts of flavor components such as glutamic acid and flavor-enhancing components such as glycogen, and a shellfish extract obtained by concentrating a soup formed as a by-product in the production of canned shellfish is used as a natural seasoning. Moreover, since the shellfish extract contains ingredients effective for recovering and maintaining functions of the human body, a concentrated and dried product of the shellfish extract is marketed as a healthy food.
However, the shellfish extract concentrate contains relatively large amounts of black and blackish brown components and has an appearance resembling that of soy sauce or Worcestershire sauce and therefore, is not suitable for seasoning foods in which coloration is disliked. Furthermore, the concentrate containing such black or blackish brown components has a taste or smell which is not desirable for a seasoning, giving a bitterness, astringency or scorching smell, and the entire taste of the concentrate is heavy and greasy Accordingly, the conventional shellfish extract concentrate is used for cooked foods such as frizzled foods and broiled foods but not used for light-taste foods such as soup, clear soup, boiled foods and salads.
Although various methods for separating such black and blackish brown components from the shellfish extract concentrate have been examined and tried, since these coloring components are stably dispersed in the liquid, separation by adsorption or the like is very difficult.
In separating and removing the coloring components, it is important that the content of flavor components or nutrients contained in the shellfish extract should not be reduced A refining agent, such as an adsorbent, capable of satisfying this requirement has not been developed.